fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Azura/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Azura (Fates) Bound Hero Battle * "This remind me of when you decided to determine your own fate." (Intro with Corrin) Summoned * "My name is Azura. I offer you my song. As for where I'm from? Two kingdoms, in a way... Both Nohr and Hoshido." Home * "Your uniform for this order is so attractive. And it's a lovely match for what I like to wear too!" * "I'm fond of singing, especially while standing in lakes. Believe me, it's far different from singing on battlefields." * "You'll often find me singing. I hope you like songs. They convey truth in ways that the written word cannot." * "I'm sorry to say that I mustn't ever tell you of my homeland. Still, I will be absolutely true to you in battle." * "There's no knowing for how long you and I will be here. So, friend, let's be sure to take care of each other." * "By any chance, are you perhaps Kiran? I bring best wishes from our group to yours in the name of Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "You are the ocean's gray waves—♪ So you've come to see me again, Kiran... You visit so often, I find myself looking for you whenever I am singing. You are a lovely audience. My song is powerful, but that power is both great and terrible. It can be used to rally and refresh the spirit...or enslave it. But it seems the song's power is much less in this world, as is the danger to the singer. So I can stay by your side to the end. And one day I will tell you of the kingdom of silence I was born in." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I have faith in you." * "We can do this!" * "Daybreak always brings new hope, and if you have long hair, more tangles." * "There is power fathomless within my pendant." * "I wonder where this realm is in relation to Nohr and Hoshido or even...uhh, never mind!" * "I vow to bear you up, like a ship upon the waves, no matter what may come." * *laughs* * *hums* Map * "Let's go." * "What can I do?" * "Yes?" Level Up * "I must sing in celebration of such wonderful success!" (5-6 stats up) * "Even my voice feels a little stronger!" (3-4 stats up) * "Well, every difference makes a ripple." (1-2 stats up) * "My heart swells in thanks. I will give you my all!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Time for your final bow!" * "You're finished!" * "Now for a showstopper!" * "Let's cut this short!" Defeat * "But my voice..." Azura (Performing Arts) Tap Battle * "Everyone's singing to celebrate this special occasion. How lovely! My heart is singing!" Summoned * "I'm a songstress from another world... Who I am doesn't matter. Just know that I'll fulfill m role." Home * "Princess Sharena asked me to teach her how to sing. Why don't you join us? You might learn a little something. * "Life is so much easier when I wear a veil. No one can tell who I am... So no one pries into my affairs." * "The shows in Cyrkensia are grand. Aristocrats—even royalty—come from all over just to see them... I've even heard tales of a songstress who became a queen. Once the king saw her sing, it was love at first sight." * "Do you have trouble sleeping? Everyone in the Order of Heroes works so hard... If you want to hear a lullaby, don't hesitate to call on me." * "I have an idea for a new song. I think it would be lovely to sing about this world after I return to my own." * "I bring greetings from Friend. Is there a reason you're looking at me so intently?" (Greeting from friend) * "While I was performing, I heard your voice, clear and strong. It said that I was needed. My first thought was that I must go. I didn't understand what a summoner was, then. But now, I'm happy to help. Even so, I cannot stay here very long. I'm on a journey into the darkness... and my true allies are waiting for me. The path before me is dim. I don't know whether I'll make it to the end... If a cruel fate awaits me... If I disappear... Call to me. Your voice can give me form. I believe this, and I believe in you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Glad to sing for you." * *giggles* * "What a gift, coming here... The Heroes of so many worlds are able to share their songs with me." * "I wonder if anyone in the Order of Heroes loves to sing too?" * "The power of song conveys honesty so purely... I hope you feel the truth about how I feel about you." * "Please stay safe!" * "Just before I arrived here here, I was part of a show in a place known as Cyrkensia." * "I'm afraid I must wear this to keep my identity in the shadows." Map * "Let us sing." * "Of course." * "On the way." Level Up * "If I'm meeting your expectations, then I'm happy." (5-6 stats up) * "I'm pleased that my skills are developing." (3-4 stats up) * "What a shame." (1-2 stats up) * "You've decided to entrust me with this power? Thank you." (New skill learned) Skill * "Let's strike up a tune!" * "It's curtains for you!" * "Time for a requiem!" * "My heart is singing!" Defeat * "It's over..." Azura (Happy New Year!) Summoned * "Happy New Year! I'm Azura. I was heading out for my first shrine visit of the new year, but... Somehow I wound up here, instead." Home * "Oh, this? It's a hagoita. In Hoshido, we use these to play a game called hanetsuki. I've never lost a match." * "Every year, the first trip I make is to a shrine. So imagine my surprise when I instead found myself in some ruins! I guess this year my first trip is to visit a powerful summoner instead." * "Doesn't all of the bustle around the new year make you hungry? It isn't much, but I did bring some osechi. That's what we call the foods we eat at the start of a new year. They can be quite a feast sometimes!" * "Who was the first Hero you summoned this year? They were the first to answer your call, so... Well, you should hold that memory especially dear." * "Just... like... this! Adjusting the obi on a kimono seems complicated, but it's simple once you get the hang of it. If you ever want to try wearing one, I'd be happy to teach you the proper way to put it on." * "Happy New Year. I bear the greetings of Friend. May your friendship blossom in this new year!" (Greeting from friend) * "I just love New Year's. The crisp air at the break of dawn truly makes it feel like a new start. Hmm, I know... Let's celebrate with a song, shall we? What kind of music do you enjoy? I like songs that remind me of people from my past. To be honest, those songs can make me feel lonely... But when I sing them, I feel like my thoughts and feelings can reach someone no matter the distance. Though, maybe it's best to ring in the new year with a happier song. I don't want to sing for people who are far away. I'd rather sing for you, right here in front of me. I'm so happy to have met you. I'll sing to show you my gratitude, so I hope I can stay by your side all year." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "May this year bring us both good fortune." * "I hope your new year is full of wonder." * "What do you think of my outfit? It's quite fine, don't you agree?" * "Singing in the New Year is always such fun!" * "In Hoshido, our New Year's treats come in pretty packages. It's a feast for the eyes!" * "Have you done all of your summoning yet for the new year?" * "I've spent many New Years in Hoshido. Now I'm glad to spend this one here with you." Map * "Hmm?" * "Best wishes." * "Of course." Level Up * "An auspicious start to the year. How delightful." (5-6 stats up) * "I hope I can grow strong like this each and every year." (3-4 stats up) * "An ill omen... As though I pulled a bad fortune from a shrine." (1-2 stats up) * "Is this your New Year's gift to me? Thank you." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Happy New Year!" * "Let's celebrate!" * "Make your resolutions!" * "New year, new resolve!" Defeat * "What a start..." Azura (Adrift) Summoned * "I am Azura, princess of Nohr. I hope you'll be nice to me. Please..." Home * "Why did you call for me? Nobody ever wants to see me. Maybe I'm dreaming..." * "You don't have to be nice to me. I know how to take care of myself. Nobody else will..." * "We can't change things. Can we? I don't think so. Do you?" * "You want to hear me sing? That's... But... There are much better singers than me." * "I can't trust anybody. Maybe in a dream I could. That's the one place... where nobody hurts me." * "I was asked to come greet you by Friend. Are you mean, or are you nice?" (Greeting from friend) * "I felt trapped, trapped in a world where I hated everything. I hated it so much that I wanted it to just go away...all of it. But there are a few people I can trust...and so many voices calling to me in my dreams. There are people like you—you're nice to me. You're very gentle, and you even pat me on the head. Maybe...maybe I should spend a little longer here. I don't know what's going to happen next... But if I'm with you, maybe things will be OK. I feel like I can keep going." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Please, stand tall." * "You're a grown-up, aren't you?" * "Everybody's always picking on me... But you don't." * "Patting me on the head does not make me happy. Don't treat me like a child!" * "I thought that things would never change… But you've shown me that they can." * "I never had a home... Until I came here." * "I'll stay here with you for a bit longer... If you want me to..." Map * "Together." * "What's next?" * "Well..." Level Up * "God may be capricious, but for today...I'm happy." (5-6 stats up) * "I can feel the power inside me..." (3-4 stats up) * "This...is what I expected." (1-2 stats up) * "Why are you being so nice to me?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I can do it!" * "Leave me alone!" * "Be quiet!" * "Enough!" Defeat * "Don't want to die..." Azura (Vallite Songstress) Summoned * "My name is Azura. Something about you tells me the power of my songs may be of use to you." Home * "The intriguing conversations I have here are so inspirational... I feel as if I could compose a beautiful song." * "While malicious plots eat silently away at Hoshido and Nohr, my own silence consumes me." * "The brightness of your smile seems faded. Please, allow me to lift your spirits with a song." * "Performing is a far more strenuous task than you might think. You're welcome to join my daily training." * "Sleep was particularly evasive last night... My preparations may be more lengthy than usual today." * "Greetings, Kiran. Please receive this gift on behalf of Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "There's a shadow darkening your brow, Kiran. Does something trouble you? If you don't wish to speak, I won't press you. There are silent secrets nestled in all our hearts... Such a secret plagued me once. I couldn't share my burden with anyone... Not even with one as dear to me as a sibling. But words swallowed can cause much pain. It seems as though you may be carrying too much. Please... Speak with me if you trust me. ...Now I'm pressing you, as I promised I wouldn't. Forgive me, if you will. I merely want to help. When you can no longer swallow your secret, come speak with me. With song, I'll soothe your soul." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "We can see this through!" * "Cheer up, OK?" * "I'm a Legendary Hero? I see... So that's how I'm known in this world." * "If you'd like me to teach you a dance, you need simply ask." * "That's where the song ends. It says nothing of the future. Maybe the next part is for someone else to write... Why don't we try?" * "The path is yours to climb. But I'll help you on your way." * "You have to survive. Anything I can do to help you, I will." Map * "I see..." * "Choose your path." * "I'm with you." Level Up * "With the power of this song, tranquility will be restored to everyone's troubled hearts." (5-6 stats up) * "Today, my voice resonates!" (3-4 stats up) * "My apologies. It seems my performance today is lackluster." (1-2 stats up) * "You have my gratitude. My songs will now carry to even more souls in need." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "We walk together." * "Care for an encore?" * "We create the future." * "For the world I dreamt of!" Defeat * "It's...all over..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes